Animorphs: The Reawakening
by RainThatFallsAtNight
Summary: Hope seems to be dwindling for the Animorphs and Ax. Of course the Ellimist eventually decides that it's time for another player to step in. A player that had long since been out of play. The Andalite prince, Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. All chapters being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

_**Flash back to Rain from 2014**_

**IMPORTANT! READ! DON'T SKIP THIS AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hello all! This is RainThatFallsAtNight here (a.k.a. Rain) and welcome to the story. This part isn't actually new, this was the prologue/teaser I posted on my other story "Elfangor's Chance' Which has nothing to do with this story so please don't read as I'm not currently happy with the fic as it needs major editing and cuts. So this is not new material, however, I hope to have the first chapter up soon and just wanted to put this up so that I wouldn't forget. To all readers please do not favorite/follow without leaving a comment. Unless you're a guest then do what you want. Flames will be ignored but critical responses and grammar fixes will be welcome as I am still learning. If anything seems out of character tell me and I will fix as much as I can.**

**Shout out to Ana-Shadow-Wolf whose comments on my other story helped my confidence in my work. The prologue and Chapter One is dedicated to you.**

**Another Shout out to my dearest stal- I mean best friend off line. Cheers to you 'Smaug' :D**

**Disclaimer: If I were K.A. Applegate I wouldn't be on here, I'd be publishing this for real. As I am not, I'll have to make do with Fanfiction.**

_**Now back to Rain from 2016**_

**Soooooo... I may have forgotten- well- not forgotten per say but... avoided? Updating this. Recap of my life.**

**In 2012 I was diagnosed with a chronic disease called ulcerative colitis. Which was absolutely awful because I had barely turned 13 (I'm 17 now... I'm a young'n) Which pushed into more of a depression that I was already heading into due to the fact that I literally had no real friends. This disease is actually pretty serious, the explanation is that my immune system believes that I have an illness- when I don't- so it tries to fix it- which it doesn't because there's nothing there so it actually makes me sick which then means it begins to work even harder because I then am legitimately sick... the thing that is supposed to keep me healthy is making me sick. It literally was killing me. YAY! I feel betrayed. :( Etu immune? Etu?**

**Anyway. So I'm diagnosed with colitis. Next year- or a little more?- my disease wasn't getting any better. I have another colonoscopy and they tell me they can simply CUT OUT MY LOWER INTESTINE. For like a week I'm thinking "I might end up living the rest of my life with a bag instead of a bathroom. I find out that is no longer possible as my disease is now also in my upper intestine and I now have crohns. SO its worse **

**In 2014 I decide to upload this story. Same year my 'friend' decide she's too good for me, and then because her 'friends' get sick of her crap she comes back to me. This happens a few times before I am officially done with her. Now I've pretty much cut all ties with her. (I did actually make a new best friend. She's absolutely fantastic and is very genuine and I am eternally grateful to her.) This pushed me further into depression. (I don't have a good track history with friends) **

**Due to my illnesses effect on my immune system I'm on medication that actually brings down my immune system... which means I get sick- super easy. It is absolutely horrible because being sick means missing school- which means missing assignments-which means make up work- which means stress. A couple of weeks ago I missed an entire week of school due to me being extremely sick. I was feeling absolutely miserable and was searching for Star Wars fanfiction to read. I found something that was absolutely fantastic; a Star Wars/Animorphs crossover called The Force User by tranland on archive of our own. And I suddenly remembered this fanfiction. I was very sleep deprived at the time but I started to think about what exactly I wanted to write and decided to post a quick chapter I wrote to introduce a new villain. Mostly it was to show that I was still alive and I hadn't given up. However it kind of isn't the best thing I've ever written. Mostly because I lost track of everything I had planned for this story so the only thing that I still had was the chapters I had posted here. I have no idea where I was going with this. So I need to completely revamp this story so it actually has a plot. I need followers to keep me on track though and not let me stop writing this. Please send ideas, critique, let me know what I can do better! Thank you! I hopefully will have the rest of the chapter revamped before June. Love you all.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Tobias_

* * *

My name is Tobias. I have- or at least… I had a last name once, a home, not a good one, but it was still a home. I had a room, a bed, and my cat Dude…. I actually don't know what happened to Dude. Hopefully he's okay, hopefully my uncle didn't hurt or kill him. I should've asked one of my friends to make sure he got away from that house. I don't know. Maybe he did, maybe he's living happily with a sixty-something year old lady with her other ten kitties, happily chowing down on gourmet tuna and lounging on silken kitty pillows.

Anyway. Home.

Home was never a happy place for me. What officially happened is that my father died when I was little, practically a baby still, and my mom dumped me on my aunt and uncle since she couldn't handle it. My aunt and uncle divorced shortly after taking me in. I was shipped back and forth between the two for most of my life. Treated like unwanted luggage.

I escaped that life though. Most probably wouldn't see it as much of an improvement though. Actually it's technically a downgrade.

Say what you want about my uncle's house it may have been smelly and strewn with beer cans but at least it was warm and dry. Now I don't even have as much as a blanket let alone a place to stay dry. I mean sure I could always go to one of my friends houses, but I'm me. I'm too stubborn to ask for help from my friends. Even though sometimes I really did need it. What can I say… I'm a stubborn birdie.

No. That isn't some stupid joke. I'm an actual literal bird. A hawk, a red-tailed hawk to be specific. Actually before I get into that I probably should tell you the whole story before I go into that.

Let me set the scene. One night I went to the mall to avoid my uncle for as long as possible. I ran into some guys I knew from school; Jake and Marco. Even though I know he didn't really consider me a friend back then I still saw him as one. At the very least he didn't gang up on me like most of the other meatheads had at school. Actually the reason we had met each other had been when my head had been shoved into the toilet by some jerk I no longer remember the name of. It's so strange to think that I used to be afraid of some pimple faced, hormone driven loser.

Anyway. I decided to tag along with Jake and Marco. I knew they were just being nice and that's the only reason that they let me come at all. This either ended up being the worst or best decision I have ever made in my life.

These two girls named Rachel and Cassie came with us and somebody had the stupid idea to use an abandoned construction site as a shortcut. I honestly have no idea whose idea that was.

We were walking along. There was some banter and jokes. And then I saw it, a spaceship. It crashed right in front of us. And a fatally wounded Andalite prince emerged from the craft. He had been a part of a battle that took place right in our atmosphere. All of the Andalite warriors were slaughtered by our common enemy the Yeerks.

The injured Aliens name was Elfangor. He knew he was dying. And as a last ditch effort he presented us with a blue cube which would give us the power to morph. We all chose to honor him and agreed to take his gift to us. To protect our world.

Then Elfangor was murdered by a high ranking Yeerk, Visser Three.

Elfangor's dying cries will forever haunt my dreams.

Before he died though he gave us very strict instructions on what morphing entailed. The key one being you cannot stay in morph for more than two hours or you will be trapped in that morph for the rest of your life.

On our very first mission I broke this rule and stayed in morph for the two hours. And here I am today. A red-tailed hawk with the mind of a teenage boy.

Later on the power of morph was returned to me by an all powerful being name the Ellimist. He gave me back the ability to fight for my planet. He even managed to return my human form by pulling some strings with the universe. The thing is I can only become Tobias the boy for two hours at a time. Tobias the hawk is my main form now. In some twisted way I am alright with this. My time as a hawk is the only way I have ever felt truly free.

Sure I miss my bed, I miss a lot of things. Heck I even miss school. But I didn't have anything going for me as a human, No family, no friends, only me and my cat. So no. I don't mind being a bird anymore.

Besides. Mice don't taste that bad.

Despite all this though I actually did nearly give it all up when I heard that there was actually someone in my family who wanted me. It was a lie though. Visser three the only Andalite controller in existence and the only one with the power to morph.

The one who killed Elfangor.

He sat across from me in the lawyers office masquerading as a woman named Aria who was my cousin apparently. I didn't understand why he went through such extremes for such deception. Apparently something about a note that was left by my real father. Not the one who died, turns out he was just my step father.

No. My true father was a warrior in an ongoing battle across the stars. He had left the battle to marry my mom and to settle down but was then uprooted by the same creature that had given me back the power to morph. The Ellimist.

In his letter my father apologized to me about not being able to be there for me and that even though we had never met he loved me greatly.

And I had to sit in a chair and stare unflinchingly at the lawyer as I sat across from the monster that had killed my father in the worst way imaginable. I had to put on a brave force or else everything I had ever known or loved would be taken from me.

My name is Tobias. I can't tell you where my friends and I live. I can't tell you their last names, I can't even tell you if these are really even our names. If I did the Yeerks would find us.

I can't let them find us. I made a promise to Elfangor that I would fight for our world.

I promised my FATHER that I wouldn't give up no matter what.

And I intend to keep that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! READ! PLEASE!**

**Okay. Part of this chapter can be seen as being ****religious, or possibly bashing at religions. That is not the aim I was going for. I do not bash religions or life choices of others. I'm fine with homosexuals (I don't use the term Gay, that isn't what it means), Buddhists, Christian denominations, etc. It is not my place to infringe on that. I would like to remind everybody that this is a fic about a character coming to life. It is not meant to be seen as religious.  
**

**Also. If everybody wants to know the status of chapters in the future I suggest going to my Deviantart acount. I go by the same name, and will be doing Journal entries for any new coming chapters. I also may do some fan art for this chapter as there is a neat visual from the beginning where Elfangor is. :D**

**I might change POV a few times, apparently it can get distracting but if I only did one POV than all the chapters would be too short and I do want to actually have longer chapters for this story.**

**Again. Do not favorite or follow without reviewing. I won't update unless I get at least five reviews per chapter.**

**Shout outs to reviewers:Wilhelm Wigworthy, Ana-Shadow-Wolf, iris129, superpony55, guest, and freak (guest)  
**

**Guest replies:**

**guest: "holycrap this fic EPIC" Why thank you! :3**

**freak: Oh my goodness! First time a guest actually read my other fics! hahah! (Atleast any I recognize) Nice of you to read!**

**Random fact: I was researching Animorphs, so I wouldn't deface the series too much, and I found out that a lot of names, and ideals K.A. Applegate uses is from "The Lord of the Rings" that is my all time favorite book series. (Animorphs is very close behind, don't worry). Such as the Elvish word for 'orc' is _Yrch _which became 'Yeerks' for the series! Pretty cool! ****To all you ringers and Animorph fans I suggest you check it out! Pretty neat!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I could get a job as a ghost writer to a alternate time line of the series? No? Nada? Ok fine, don't own it, wish I could, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Elfangor's POV**

* * *

There was no denying that the realm I now dwelled in was beautiful. The grass was sweet, and the sky was a pleasant reddish orange, and was always filled with surrounding planets and stars.

I hated it.

Hated how everything was perfect, how nothing could go wrong. When I knew it shouldn't be this way, this wasn't real. This was a fantasy created by the Ellimist to give me peace after my death

To me it was simply a testament to how, how Loren would have put it, "screwed over" my life is… or was, and how it seemed I would never find peace, not even in death.

Besides, I've been in war to long I've forgotten what true peace is meant to feel like.

After the Ellimist brought me back into the war, and took me away from Loren and our son… I only was able to feel alive when I was fighting, when my life was on the line.

Then of course I went home to my parents, and my younger brother, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I had forgotten that by the time I would have gotten home my brother would be born (Andalite Chronicles: Elfangor knew he would be having a younger brother, maybe they have a long pregnancy or something. It's cannon though) and Aximili became a very important part of my life as well. He did not replace Loren or my son in my hearts, but he did help dull the pain of their loss.

I was happy when the Ellimist visited and told me that he had survived. He rarely did, and I was ashamed to say I always looked forward to the visits.

After all, they were the only things I had to look forward to.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

* * *

Erek called a meeting in Cassie's barn, something about the Sharing throwing a 'party', a 'pool' party.

And that we were 'invited'.

For those of you who don't understand, the Sharing are the Yeerks, and the 'party' was probably a meeting, at the Yeerk pool, and being invited probably meant that something was happening at the meeting that we would need to put a stop to.

"Okay this better be important, I was watching X-men, y'know the original episodes…"

I listened to Marco drabble on for a while; we were simply going through the motions we always do when starting a meeting. Marco complains, Rachel calls him an idiot (in fairly colorful ways I must say), Marco makes a witty come back, Ax interjects not understanding something that was said, and Jake finally calls order.

And I wasn't paying attention to a word that is being said. Truthfully I was still a little shell shocked from what had happened a few weeks ago. I still had trouble adjusting.

The others hadn't noticed, or, at least if they had they weren't saying anything. They probably were just putting it on me brooding over not really having a loving cousin who was going to take me in.

While that was a part of it, it wasn't the major reason for my depression. As I had explained before it was mostly about finding out whom my father is, another large part is how I was going to break the news to the other Animorphs and Ax. **(A/N: Something that is constantly mistaken by fans is that technically Ax wasn't a part of the Animorphs, he 'helped' them out. He was never named a Animorph, which is why I, and in the actual books, say the other Animorphs AND Ax)**

I knew I had to, it's just I felt almost like if I told them, it wouldn't just be mine anymore. It would be everybody's. And it would feel like I was losing my dad all over again.

But I knew I owed it to them, especially Ax. Elfangor was my father, but he was also an older brother and idol to Ax, and a hero to the rest of the Animorphs.

And if I was going to do it, it'd be better now than later.

^I have something to say,^ I said down to the group, and I immediately regretted it.

Erek had been explaining what the Yeerks were up to… and I had cut him off in mid-sentence.

I can't say how glad I was that hawks can't blush.

Instead I 'glared' down at the group as their attention was immediately on me.

I mentally cleared my throat, ^You know what happened a few weeks ago? With Visser Three pretending to be my cousin and getting a letter from my real father?^

The whole group nodded even Ax and Erek.

^Well… funny story behind who my real father was…^

**(A/N: I'm not going to write out the whole explanation as it would make my writing even mor awkward than it already is)**

When I finished explaining I expected uproar, instead I got a few widened eyes, and crossed arms.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Marco said, blinking stupidly. "You're telling me that Elfangor is your birth father?"

^Right…^

"And that the he became a human nothlit to be with your mother?"

I cocked my head in confirmation, a very hawk-like yet not hawk-like gesture. ^Yes..^

Marco frowned for a second before his face brightened, "Well, there's our weekly shocker! Now can I go home?"

We all laughed, well except Ax, he remained silent throughout the rest of the meeting.

Apparently the Yeerks had come up with another scheme to enslave more humans. Erek didn't know the details but we knew that it involved experimentation on humans. And that a lot of the humans may not survive. One of those humans was possibly Tom. **(A/N: Lame. I know, it's mainly to advance the plot, this won't have a big effect on the rest of the story… or will it. :3)**

We all exited the barn, Ax and I going back to where his Scoop and my meadow is.

The first few minutes were quiet, an awkward quiet. I figured I couldn't make it any more awkward than it already is.

^You're awfully silent.^

Ax turned one stalk eye up towards me, but remained silent.

Okay… I was wrong, I did just make it more awkward.

I was about to give up and continue on our way when-

^I have much to think about.^

If I was human I would've flinched, as it were my flying did waver a bit before I continued on smoothly.

^… I'm sorry. I should have told you first it's just-^

^Tobias…^

^I didn't know how to say anything-^

^Tobias…^

^And I didn't want to have to repeat myself-^

^TOBIAS!^ Ax finally yelled, cutting me off. ^I am not mad at you… I am merely shocked… but thinking about it does answer many questions I've had.^

I wasn't sure how to respond at first, so I went for the trusty; ^What do you mean?^

^Elfangor had many secrets.^ Ax answered haltingly, almost as if he were pained. ^One of them was what had happened to him when he had mysteriously disappeared for five years. He never answered questions and preferred to act as if those five years had never happened.^ He smiled a sort of sad smile in that Andalite way of his, reminding me more of his brother, my father. ^Now I know.^

We carried on in silence, neither one of us knowing how to continue the conversation.

^Tobias?^ Ax asked.

^Yeah Ax-man?^

^Despite the shock of this revelation… I am glad.^

^Me too, Ax-man, me too.^

It was silent after that, but not an awkward silence. We were at peace with one another.

After everything had happened, I figured that that would be the last Earth shaking news, at least concerning my parentage.

Of course after everything that has happened… I should have known better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I suck, I know, boohoo! Sorry guys... writers block is a thing! I need help guys! Throw me ideas in the reviews! Or PM whatever! Also anyone interested in beta reading for me?**

**In all honesty guys I am sorry. But I have been going through some bad depression and some pretty bad health issues. I'm actually sick and sleep deprived as I write this. Anyway. Only you guys can help me stay on track.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! If I did I would've made it into a cartoon/tv series by now! (A good tv series)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

My name is Ashley. A couple of years ago I was just a normal kid.I had parents, friends, I went to a good school with good teachers, I had good grades, I was a part of a good group of friends, and was involved in various clubs in school.

My parents used to give me a hug and a kiss before I went to bed, I used to complain about it claiming that I was too old. Dad would just smile and tease me mercilessly, and mom would just hug me all the tighter.

Then mom left.

There was no warning, no face to face farewell. Just a note that said that she had met someone else. Someone who was better for her, someone who wasn't just some pencil pusher at a big business that didn't take any credit for his work.

In the course of an hour she left our family burning and broken. There wasn't any closure for us, there wasn't any call, or lawyer. She was just gone.

This broke Dad.

Sure he still put on a good show, smiled when he was supposed to. Laughed when he heard a joke. Pretending that he didn't hear the murmurs and jeers made behind his back about his wife leaving him. As if it was his fault, as if this made him less of a man.

Yes, he put on a good show. But I saw through it all.

His smile was barely more than him baring his teeth to the world, his normally clean and organized desk piled up with files that he was forced to take home since he couldn't finish them at work.

I ended up memorizing the local Pizza Hut number, he didn't have anytime to cook anymore.

I had to quit most of my clubs to help around the house, while he was trying to pick up the pieces.

Friends who I thought were true suddenly had better things to do than talk to me at lunch.

And the worst part of it all was that Dad still somehow managed to give me hugs and kisses goodnight. As if everything was okay, as if mom didn't dump her husband and kid to chase some man with a large ego and pay check.

Despite all this Dad still managed to give me those brief moments of normalcy.

It was almost too much to handle.

Then I heard of The Sharing, and my whole life changed.

I had friends again, people cared about me, I actually felt like I was a part of a community, I joined all of those clubs I had left, I began to smile more. For the first time since everything had happened I was finally returning back to normal!

And then I was invited to be a full time member. I didn't know what this meant, or what the ramifications were. All I knew was that I was being fully integrated into a group that truly cared about me.

When they told me what was required of me I was- not going to lie- a little nervous. But then I realized that it wouldn't necessarily mean that I was being forced to stop being me. In fact I was becoming something greater than myself.

After this epiphany I gladly welcomed my Yeerk into my ear and into my life. I did however request a few things.

First thing, that my dad was left alone for the time being.

And number two, that we would make sure mom and her new man were welcomed to the club.

They found my mother living it up in a mansion that we would have never been able to was decked out in fancy jewelry, sporting a new tan job and highlights.

When she first saw me at the door she had covered her perfect lipstick job, with nails that shown like blood.

She had welcomed us in, and as soon as we were sitting down begged me for forgiveness.

If it had been me in control I would have decked her, smearing her lipstick.

As it was, Auldren, my Yeerk, merely smiled and offered forgiveness. And a chance for the whole thing to be blown over and forgiven. As long as she and her new man came in to support The Sharing at a charity function.

She went in a free rich, disgraced woman, and came out a controller.

I was there as her new Yeerk was forced into her head. Her eyes pleading with me before calm and coldness flooded her expression. As the Yeerk took control.

I watched the same thing happen to her man.

And over a course of a few months I watched many of my old 'friends' join our ranks.

Some came willingly, others didn't. They were all the same in the end.

Dear old dad still gives me a hug and kiss before we go to bed.

Auldren doesn't understand it… I guess it's hard for an alien parasitic slug to understand. He would never admit to it but it makes him happy. He likes the feeling of someone caring about him.

He's been very busy lately. I suppose being put in charge of a mega weapon that can essentially… actually I'm not even entirely sure what it is. I just know that it will help end this war between us and the Andalites.

Soon everything will be as it should be.

My name is Ashley. I used to be a normal girl with a normal life, normal parents, and normal friends. Now I'm not. Now I am a part of something bigger. And as long as I still have my dad I'm satisfied. After all, he's the only thing I really care about anymore.

* * *

**Also... remember how I said I was going to keep it OC free... yeah that's not happening entirely sorry! But don't worry Ashley isn't going to be a main focus at all. Actually this is probably the only chapter that's from her point of view.**

**Call it world building if you will. Me spreading my wings and figuring out how far I can go and remain in the same universe as the original source.**


End file.
